Mother Dearest
by HydraFlow
Summary: Without a clue as to who he was or where he came from, a boy no older than 18 finds himself stuck in the realm of Salem. Who he meets there may come as no surprise. One-Shot. AU. Just writing this to pass the time and smash the writer's block for my other stories.
1. Mother

Now I'm usually not one for assumptions, but I was assuming that my current location was not the place to be right now.

I took a deep breath and swallowed, tasting the bitter metallic flavour of blood.

Not much, but enough to make me grimace at the sensation.

I tried putting my other senses to work, I could hear nothing but what I would _assume_ to be muffling.

A female was present and a young one at that.

My eyes?

I opened them to become greeted by a blurry mixture of red and black.

Great, at least they're still working.

Well, somewhat.

I was more happy with the fact that I wasn't blind.

I blinked a few times to clear up my vision, it worked and I noticed that I was currently laying face-down on a hard surface.

A hard, _cold_ surface.

I used my hands to push myself up into a sitting position so I could massage my head.

It hurt like hell and my only diagnosis was a migraine. Other than that, I was fine.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples in a small circling motion with my first and second fingers.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I felt my heart freeze over the sudden noise.

I opened my eyes and faced upwards to peer at the towering feminine figure above me.

Something was off though, her facial features were very... unique.

She had the skin tone of snow and her eyes were a piercing blood-red with a black hue.

Upon further examination she had what I could only guess to be black veins, or a terrible makeup accident, running across her face.

To the average eye, it would almost seem terrifying.

I opened my mouth to reply to this woman but I was caught up by my dry throat.

Instead, I wheezed and coughed a few times before swallowing again and opening my mouth to speak once more.

"If you say so." I replied, oh-so smoothly with my weak, untempered voice.

I heard this mysterious woman chuckle before what appeared to be tendrils lifted me up and on to my feet, the sudden rush of blood causing me to lose my balance.

"Easy there child, I don't want you to lose consciousness again." She remarked, her red eyes burning holes through my own.

The tendrils caught me once more before I could finally stand on my own.

I gazed at the woman for a brief moment.

"You're kinda cute, aren't you?" I thought out loud, immediately regretting my decision afterwards.

The figure glided, yes _glided_ , towards me and crouched down til she was at eye level with me.

"You think so?" She asked in her silken voice.

I nodded and then shrugged.

"Well..." She began as she floated back away from me and up a flight of stairs. "...You'd be the first to ever call me that."

I started, slowly, to walk up the stairs. The nauseating dizziness taking hold of me.

I stumbled after the first three and basically crawled my way up.

It had occurred to me, that I didn't have the slightest of clues as to where I was and as a matter of fact, how in the blue fuck I got here.

I reached the top of the stairs and by the time I reached the final step I was almost wheezing.

I could really go for a drink of water.

"Come child, sit." She offered a hand to me and the same tendrils from before lifted me up and placed me on her lap, which to say, I was rather uncomfortable with.

Slowly, she began to run her fingers across my face, but instead of the intense fear one would get from such a situation, I felt myself relax. Much to my surprise.

"You don't seem frightened of me?" The woman questioned. "How very interesting..."

"It's a shame my other guests don't have the same temperament as you do." She trailed on. I watched as the tendrils lifted two other individuals from behind us so they were in our view.

I gazed at them, and one of them, a girl in her teens, had a look of pure fear struck upon her face. The other had a relaxed, yet cautious look.

 _Resolute._

The only word I could use to describe it.

The tendrils then released the girl, who was nigh whimpering as soon as her mouth was uncovered.

"Go to her." The woman ordered.

Without hesitation, I stood up and approached the girl. She had long, red hair and emerald green eyes. If I had to guess, she was wearing armor, similar to the warriors of ancient Sparta.

It was a question in itself as to how I knew that.

I came within an arms distance from her and she backed away slightly.

I looked at the woman for further instructions, confusion sprawled across my face.

"Talk to her. Introduce yourself." She said, gesturing towards the girl in question.

"My name is..." I paused.

What was my name?

I couldn't remember my name...

Panic began to seep into my psyche at not being able to remember my own fucking name.

I looked at the woman sat upon her crystalline throne in horror.

"Oh _my_... You don't know do you?" She asked rhetorically.

She had an amused smirk and almost seemed _pleased_.

I purged my mind for the information I was looking for.

But it would seem I would only run into more questions than answers.

Who am I?

What is this place?

How did I get here?

Who are these people?

What am I _doing_ here?

The list began to grow larger and larger and the migraine - nay, _aneurysm_ \- I had, only grew stronger with it.

I collapsed on the floor clutching my head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched at the sudden touch.

I looked up to the the girl was crouching down beside me rubbing my shoulder.

"What the _fuck_ is happening?" I strained, not directed at anyone in particular.

Suddenly, the safety net of apathy I once had collapsed, leading way to all the conflicting emotions I _should_ have felt upon my arrival at this place.

I placed my hands on the ground and took a deep breath.

"Wh- who am I?" I asked, looking directly at the woman in black.

"That is something not even _I_ know. You arrived here by portal not long after these two did. The girl currently at your side, is supposed to be _dead_." She replied nonchalently.

"Can you help me find out?" I asked instantaneously, not really thinking before speaking.

The woman blinked, looking stunned at my question, but quickly returned to her original stature.

"What's in it for me?" She responded inquisitively.

" _Anything_ , an eye for an eye. So to speak." I replied.

She tapped her chin and hummed for a moment.

"As you wish, but there's something I need to ask you first. Come here child." I shakily stood up and the girl released my shoulder.

The woman then looked at the girl.

"The same extends to you, come here."

The girl then followed closely behind me.

We were both lifted up by more tendrils, and placed on this woman's lap.

"What do the both of you think of this place?" She asked.

I stared into the sea of crystalline structures, each individual tower irregular and unique.

Before I had the chance to speak, I felt a sudden, sharp pain on the back of my neck. A burning sensation soon began to follow.

It felt like molten metal was being pumped into my veins. Every inch of my skin was searing. My nerves ionised.

My eyes began to burn and became more dilated.

I was in complete agony for what seemed to be a couple of minutes before it all stopped and I felt numb immediately afterwards.

I was in for _quite_ the surprise when I suddenly felt lighter, stronger and more agile.

I rubbed the back of my neck to find whatever caused me this amount of grief only to find myself touching the woman's hand.

I flinched and pulled my hand away before turning around to face her.

"What was _that_?" I gasped.

She closed her eyes and smiled in a sinister manner.

" _That,_ is the first step in our _eye for an eye._ I have just given you decades worth of combat knowledge as well as an... _edge,_ against any obstacles you may encounter in paying me back." She replied softly, yet I had the feeling she was hiding something.

"Oh... Thank you?" I sheepishly responded, not quite sure how to react.

She chuckled.

"Forgive me, but I still don't know your name." I stated.

She looked at me and gave me a malicious smirk, her crimson eyes boring into my soul.

"My name, is Salem. But you can call me Mistress or Ma'am."

I nodded. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and assume you're going to make me do less than, _respectable_ jobs for you until my debt is paid?"

She simply smirked.

"To answer your question, Ma'am. I think this place is fascinating, in a scary, yet isolated fashion."

She hummed in amusement and stroked the side of my face again.

"I'm starting to like you, you learn your place well. Unlike some..." She growled as the man still restrained in tentacles was brought closer towards her.

"You know my plan, Ozpin. You will watch as I release him upon the world and witness him erupt chaos. Then, once I'm done watching you die slowly. I might take up a hobby. Reanimating the dead maybe?" She chuckled sadistically.

I wasn't on top of the situation, but I could tell that Salem and this _Ozpin_ , must have some history. A feud perhaps?

Who knows? That's none of my concern.

What surprised my the most is that Ozpin wasn't gagged for this whole duration and had ample opportunity to speak at any given moment.

He was difficult to read for certain, but I wasn't curious enough to delve further.

"What are you thinking?" Salem asked with genuine curiosity.

She must've observed my look of uncertainty.

I was shaken from my brooding by her resting a hand on my chin and lifting it up, giving me another look at her face.

"Me? Oh, I was just curious as to why neither of these two have said a word since I woke up." I replied, trying to shrug it off.

Salem tutted. "Don't be discouraged, that's a very valid point." She replied, almost cooing. "Why _hasn't_ Ozpin and Pyrrha said anything up until this point?"

Her tone was more venomous this time and she was staring Ozpin down furiously. As for _Pyrrha,_ Salem only started stroking her head.

"And you." She stared at Pyrrha. "Why won't you willingly talk? Are you too scared? I assure you, that this is all a misunderstanding. You would not have been "killed" if my pawn had done her job correctly."

Pyrrha looked at Salem with fearful eyes. "Y- you're pawn?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yes, my pawn, _Cinder._ " I picked up on the malice in her voice. Clearly this Cinder had pissed Salem off.

She practically spat her name out, if that was anything to go by.

"I'm sure I'll find a use for you soon enough my dear child." She spoke softly into Pyrrha's left ear, the whole time not one of them looked the other in the eyes.

"Unless..." She continued. "I assume you want revenge for what Cinder did to you? _And_ your friends? Justice perhaps?" Salem asked Pyrrha menacingly.

The girl looked confused and scared, but nodded eventually.

"Excellent..."

We were then both effortlessly lifted off of Salem's lap and forced to stand as she quickly rose out of her throne.

She then walked to the edge of the platform and stared out into the distance.

"I have come to the decision that I will adopt _both_ of you as my children. You will do my bidding without question or hesitation. Is that understood?" She asked the both of us. Me and Pyrrha gave each other a look of confusion.

"Yes Ma'am." We synchronously answered.

" _Good._ " She purred.

"And as for my name, you may now call me mother."

I shared another look with Pyrrha.

"Y-yes mother."

Suddenly, Pyrrha was grabbed by the tendrils and brought in front of Salem. The woman then jabbing Pyrrha in the back of the neck as she did to me. Her face contorting in pain as she also felt the burning sensation.

It was over quick however, as she was gently placed on the ground next to me. Her skin slightly drained of colour as she was almost the same pale white as Salem's own and her eyes retaining the same emerald green, but growing darker.

I looked at my own skin, the tone the exact same. I imagined my eyes would also be darker than before.

Salem then turned around, smiling at the pair of us. Then fixed her gaze on Ozpin.

"You see what happens when you get others involved in our dangerous little game of ours, Ozpin?" She questioned.

"They all come to me because _you_ failed to protect them." She tutted. "Such a pity."

I looked at the man and I could see in his eyes the frustration and the hatred he had for her.

It was almost good enough to feed off of.

"You are dismissed Ozpin, go back to your brooding and self-pity. I have more _important_ affairs to attend to." She waved him off and the tendrils restraining him melted into the ground in a black puddle that he was sucked into.

"Come my children, there is much to do." She commanded.

* * *

We were shown to a hall with a huge variety to combat equipment.

All of it looked equally deadly and intriguing. But the was something that particularly caught my eye.

I approached the set of armour slowly and stared.

"You like this, don't you?" Salem purred.

I silently nodded.

"Take it." She whispered.

I made a grab for the sword but it materialised.

Salem chuckled behind me.

"Ah, it's challenging you." She pointed out smiling.

I turned to look at her but before I could, the armour became animated and made a swing for me.

Instinctively, I rolled to dodge the sword and grabbed a nearby shortsword.

This one obeyed me without effort and I managed to parry another incoming attack.

My body began to move of its own accord as I clashed with the suit of black armour.

I was fluid, like my bosy moved of it's own accord.

Effortlessly countering and striking against it. I noticed how I wasn't growing at all tired during the fight, as if rest and endurance were no longer concerns.

Suddenly, the armour raised its sword up for a downwards strike. I instinctively backflipped into a handspring to dodge the sword and leapt into the air for an aerial assault, bringing the sword down and it went straight through the gap between the helmet and chest plate, where the neck would be.

The armour soon collapsed on the ground in a submissive pose.

"Well fought my boy." Salem congratulated me and began caressing her hand along the side of my head as usual.

"Take the armour, you have earned it." She gently pushed me towards the suit and in response the suit began to emit a red glowing.

My old clothes were disintegrated and tendrils raised from the ground and began to encase me inside them, forming an undersuit for the armour.

The armour on the other hand, disintegrated but reformed around me, slowly fitting to my height and build.

"I have given you knowledge, power, armour and weapons. But the gifts you have are your own now. Use them wisely." Salem spoke to us in a calm and authoritative manner.

Salem looked at me in deep thought. "We still need a name for you..." She hesitated.

"How about... Azreal?"

I drew my sword and stabbed it into the ground in a crouched position. "By your word, mother."

"Yes I like this name. _Azreal_. You may rise." She commanded.

She turned around and gestured for the both of us to follow her and we did so. We were led to what looked like a portal. It was red with a black core in the centre.

"Azreal, come forth." She ordered.

I took several steps forward until I was a metre or two away from the entity.

She placed her hand against my head and made me look at her.

"You will enter the portal and be placed in the continent of Haven, once you are there, you are to seek my failed apprentice, _Cinder_. Once you have accomplished your objective, you are to punish her for her failures. Do this in any way you see fit. But do not kill her. That is reserved for Pyrrha and Pyrrha only. Remember, you are not to engage anyone else but her."

My objectives were laid out in front of me. My goal was clear.

"Yes mother." I replied monotonously.

"What about me?" I heard Pyrrha ask from behind me.

Salem glided towards her and caressed her cheeks, Pyrrha rested her head against Salem's palms.

"Your time will come my child, once Azreal has found Cinder, you will have your revenge." She softly spoke.

She then focused her attention back to me. "Beware the silver-eyed warrior, Azreal. She can and _will_ kill you. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

"But if she does... Show _no_ mercy."

I nodded in compliance and gazed straight into the portal.

"Go, Azreal." She commanded.

Without hesitation I took two steps back and launched myself into the portal, knowing not where I would end up or who I was to meet along my way.

One thing was clear to me however.

I was in too deep to back out now.

* * *

I was transported straight into a marsh. It was night, visibility was reduced. However my eyes, which previously felt as though they were on fire began to quickly adjust to the darkness.

It felt welcoming, like I was in my element.

My sword, which was in its scabbard on my back began to hum.

A very low hum that was, just enough to hear it.

I began to gain a sense of extended conscious towards it. As if it was becoming a part of my being. It felt... bloodthirsty.

Like it was craving some action.

And I was more than willing to give it some action...

I gave a quick analysis of my surroundings, searching for any kind of landmark or waypoint to head towards.

Fortunately I could see one.

A small light in the distance, my first destination on my hunt for this Cinder character.

I began to walk towards the source and as I came closer I soon discovered it to be a small village.

The marsh was damp and humid, while no problem to me, I failed to understand how anyone could live in such a vile environment.

 _"You know. We can read your thoughts like a book, Azreal."_ I froze at the sudden voice, spiining around quickly and reaching for my sword.

Seeing no one else I began to grow confused.

 _"I'm speaking to you telepathically."_ The voice spoke.

" _Right_." I muttered.

 _"Pyrrha comes from this part of Remnant, you should be more considerate as to who's home you are slandering, in your thoughts or not."_ The voice of Salem commanded.

Sighing, I relaxed and took my hand off of the hilt of my sword.

 _"Weren't you heading towards that village? Off you go."_

I returned to marching through the swampland, my movement impeded slightly by the mud trying to suck my down.

"I know you said I should be more considerate, but this is not what I had in mind, mother. This... habitat, would not be my first choice of places to _live_." I strained that last word trying to pull my foot out of the ground.

 _"Still, you should try to keep things like that to yourself."_ Salem scorned.

"To myself? When you can _both_ read my mind?" I questioned.

I heard chuckling from two female sources inside my head.

I rolled my eyes and continued toward the village, not having far to go.

 _"Is now a bad time to mention that there's a gravelled path approximately ten metres to your left?"_ Pyrrha asked.

I could practically feel her smug little smirk.

A frown made its way on to my face as I gave an exasperated sigh and headed toward the path.

Another pair of chuckles.

I made it to the path and stamped my feet to be rid of the wet mud that had accumulated around my greaves.

I marched towards the village making it to the wooden gates.

Noticing they were closed, I furrowed my brows as I was posed with a problem.

How the fuck do I get them to let me in?

I mean, With my newfound strength and durability I could easily charge through the gates, quite literally.

But a diplomatic solution would be significantly more beneficial to me as I can enter the town, get information that makes my hunt for Cinder easier and be on my way with a better idea of where I'm going.

"Any suggestions as to how I'm supposed to enter this place?" I asked, knowing both Salem and Pyrrha could hear me.

 _"Say you're passing through, they have no reason to see you as a threat that way."_ The voice of Pyrrha instructed.

I approached the gate and a guardsman leaned over the fence to peer at me.

"State your business." The man ordered.

"I mean you people no harm, I am but a mere traveller seeking to pass through." I responded.

"Do you intend to stay?" He questioned.

"Only for a short while, so that I may be on my way before dawn." I replied instantly.

"Very well. Open the gate!" He yelled down toward someone on the other side of the fence.

Slowly, the gate opened, aloowing me to enter the hamlet.

 _"Well done, Azreal. You have proven yourself capable of diplomatics."_ The proud voice of mother gave me a sense of accomplishment.

The gate closed behind me as I entered the village.

I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but something was slightly off. Some of these people had animal traits, as in physical traits. Each of which made them stick out like a sore thumb to my eyes.

Mother must have sensed my puzzled mind.

 _"What you are looking at are Faunus, part man, part beast. Make no mistake, they are just like you or I. Try not to stare."_

I continued walking down through the settlement, opting to enter a bar.

 _"I am quite surprised you've never seen Faunus before, they are commonplace here. You must not be from this world."_

I paid no heed to Mother's comment as I walked through the bar, absorbing the sights and sounds.

It was warm, in both temperature and atmosphere. People drinking their money away and having a generic good night.

I approached the bar itself and waited for the barman to approach me.

I removed my helmet and placed it against the oak counter as I took a seat.

Eventually the barman, a short, bearded man with brown eyes and what I could only assume to be antlers on his head.

"What'll it be stranger?" A coarse voice asked.

"I'm good for drinks. Do you know where I can find the nearest town or city?" I answered.

The man stroked his bearded chin.

"Well, I can only assume you're coming from Vale. Since the city is north of here. Just keep following the road for about an hour or so til you reach the fork, take the right path and it'll take you straight to Haven city. Watch yourself though, Grimm tend to roam these hours." He replied in what was obviously a well practised speech.

"Noted. Thank you sir." I said as I picked my helmet up and left.

"An _hour?_ " I muttered in disbelief.

 _"Is someone getting upset?"_ Mother cooed.

I placed my helmet back on as I stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

"The man mentioned something called "Grimm", is this of any importance?" I asked.

 _"They are creatures of my domain, since they follow me and you are my son, they will ignore you."_

I nodded, continuing my journey to Haven city.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have a poll on my page that I really want to be answered as my focus isn't directed at any of my stories in particular. I have a few unfinished stories now and more on the way so I'd like to at least tie some loose ends before I release any of my other ideas. I have about four saved to my hard drive but I don't want to upload them until I at put my other unfinished projects to rest. As for _this_ story? I'm _literally_ only putting this here so I can grab my readers' attention and actually find out what they want from me lmao.**

 **Aside from that, if this half-assed story is actually _worth_ anything to anyone then I may have to upload the second chapter I have hidden away just to satisfy your hunger.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me.**

 **Have a good one!**

 **-Hydra**


	2. Azreal: The Search Begins: Part 1

**Azrael**

 **The Search Begins: Part 1**

The journey was long, longer than I expected _anyway_.

The bartender told me it would take an hour, of course that was subjective. But still, since I have no timepiece on hand I had no idea how long I had been walking.

All I knew, was that this was _tedious_ and near depressing.

Sighing, I decided to sit down on a nearby log.

 _"Bored already?"_ The voice of Pyrrha asked this time.

"Easy for _you_ to say, since you're in a _nice,_ comfortable seat and I'm out _here_ \- in what happens to be the most _miserable_ habitat on a world I am not familiar with." I replied

"I still have _no_ idea how I'm supposed to find this Cinder. I can't imagine I'm the only one looking for her." I continued.

 _"Have you tried using any of your new gifts?"_ Pyrrha asked.

"Gifts I do not know how to use. Nor previously aware I possessed."

"You've seen this woman haven't you, Pyrrha? Fought and died because of her, right?" I asked.

I could feel a polished sense of anguish coming from her mind.

 _"..."_

" _Oh_... A sensitive subject for you... my apologies." I stayed silent after that, pulling off my helmet and holding it in my hands.

It was sturdy, rounded so that it fit my head perfectly with a rectangular extrusion running along the top and back of the helm.

It had two triangular slits for my eyes and several more running down the cheeks and jaw so I could breathe easily.

I sighed heavily and spun it back round and placed on my head.

I stood up and continued walking, I had a long way to go yet and I figured it would be best to make haste.

* * *

I eventually came to the fork in the road and following the bartender's instructions, I took the road on the left, knowing it would take me straight to the city.

As I was walking, I began to experience a feeling of overwhelming danger.

I stopped and drew my sword slowly, wrapping my fingers around it and letting its thirst for blood fill me.

Holding it by my side I looked around, trying to find the source of danger.

There it was.

Right behind me.

A band of four individuals.

That seemed strikingly familiar.

My breath hitched, or rather I felt someone _else's_ hitched.

I froze, unsure of what I should do.

 _"That's her. The one in red. The silver-eyed warrior."_ Salem's voice echoed in my mind.

 _"Approach with **caution** Azreal, she is not to be trifled with."_ She ordered.

Still unsure of what I should do, I decided to stand still, carefully observing the band of individuals.

The silver-eyed warrior especially.

Then something happened that galvanized my nerves.

She _looked_ at me.

It was the single most terrifying moment I had ever endured.

Slowly, I cautiously backed away, mindful not to ellicit aggressive behaviour from her.

 _" **Run** Azreal." _

Heeding her advice, I turned tail and bolted down my path quicker than greased _fucking_ lightning, not knowing whether I was being followed or not.

My legs quickly gathered momentum, pushing me to speeds I never thought possible.

It felt exhilerating, the raw _power_ I exerted was absolutely phenomenal.

I shot through the marshy woods, everything in my peripheral vision becoming a blur.

I had hoped the silver-eyed warrior had not spotted me or, at the very least, decided not to pursue me.

My hopes had been crushed in a matter of mere nanoseconds.

I saw a red haze shoot past me and stop dead in my tracks.

I immediately skidded to a halt and raised my guard.

There she was, the warrior my mother had warned me of.

Standing right there, no more than ten metres in front of me.

Not long after, her compatriots had quickly joined her all standing in combat stances behind me.

 _"Any **su** **ggestions**?" _ I asked in my head, trying my best to keep my composure.

 _"You'll have to try to talk to them, or fight them. What happens next is up to you."_ Mother replied, nonchalent as ever.

"Great." I mumbled to myself.

I figured a diplomatic solution would be the easiest.

My sword on the other hand, was _itching_ for a drop of blood.

I twirled my sword in my hand, staring directly into those silver eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

I vowed to stay silent, quietly debating on whether or not to engage.

Swallowing my pride, I lowered my sword, much to it's dismay.

"Soon, my friend." I muttered to it.

"What was that?" The girl in front of me asked, brandishing what was easily the most obscene looking scythe I had ever seen.

"I don't think he's going to talk to us, Ruby." A blonde, scraggly looking boy said.

I gazed at him through my helmet.

He was tall, mildly strong build.

But what caught me off guard were the feeling of sadness and compassion coming from Pyrrha.

She knows him - that much was made clear - but it was none of my business.

He seemed to cower under my stare, I wasn't actively trying to intimidate any of them, but this could be used to my advantage.

"Hey! Over here!" The silver-eyed warrior called out to me, diverting my attention from the boy.

I eyed the girl in red, in contrast to the other three, she was much shorter.

Younger too by the looks of things.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" She scowled at me.

"It's none of your business." I growled in response.

"Yeah w-well, it's dangerous out here." She hesitantly responded.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I am capable of defending myself. I don't need your concern. Now, if you don't _mind_ , I'd like to get going."

I then brushed her aside as I continued walking, sheathing my sword on my back and ignoring her looks of disgust and offence.

"Hey wait!" I heard her call.

In the blink of an eye, I drew my sword and pointed it at her neck.

"Get. Lost." I growled.

I noticed a look of fear on her face before she took a step back.

I placed the sword back in its scabbard and marched on.

* * *

Somehow I saw this coming, the girl - _Ruby_ \- and her companions had decided to hang back and follow me.

I had no problems with this, they didn't seem to pose a threat, yet I still took mother's advice to heart.

I was shocked at how young she looked. Barely 16 years if I had to guess.

It made me wonder though, how old was _I_?

I never got a good look at my face. I'd have to find a mirror when I get the chance.

This was a trivial matter of course, but it still meant a lot to me.

 _"They're catching up to you, Azrael."_ The voice of mother informed me.

"I seriously fail to understand why they're so interested in me, unless of course, they just happen to be going to the same destination I am." I mumbled back to her.

 _"Of course they are. They're after Cinder as well. But they intend to kill her. You do not. Your task is to just find and punish her. Then I will use you as a conduit to open a portal and Pyrrha will be sent through to finish her off."_

"I understand."

A growling could be heard behind some trees to my left.

 _"An Ursa has been sent to slow them down for you, keep walking, it knows you're friendly."_ The calming voice of Mother informed me.

Taking her words into account I continued walking until I saw this mammoth bear-like beast emerge from the treeline.

It was pitch black, with bone white armour and huge spines sticking out of it's back.

The creature looked at me, sniffed twice and bowed it's head toward me.

I stopped for a brief moment to return the gesture before I continued my journey.

I heard the sounds of combat not too long afterwards.

I smirked, the sounds of combat pleasing my twisted mind.

I began to sense that my distraction was only going to last so long so instead of following my path, I headed into the trees to stay out of sight but still walked beside the designated road.

I purposely walked at a slower pace so that the band of young warriors, _particularly_ the girl in red, could pass me without ever knowing of my location.

Of course, I was once more trudging through thick mud again, but it was merely a minor inconvenience

" _Turning the tides. Clever~_ " Mother commented telepathically.

"I'm going to let them pass and follow them, I'd rather have an eye on them, than they having one on me." I replied, keeping my voice low as to not draw attention to myself.

"I appreciate the distraction, but it was very short lived." I added.

" ** _That_** _, my boy. Was because I expected you to run."_ Her tone was scornful and unsettled me slightly.

" _Right_. I'll remember that next time." I replied, feeling a little dejected.

I hushed myself as soon as I heard the four kids walking toward me.

I crouched down low to lessen my appearance and observed them as they passed.

They were a little more alert since they had fought the Ursa, but were mostly relaxed, just asually talking.

I focused and made an attempt to eavesdrop on them.

"-idn't expect one to be here. I mean, they tend to roam closer to more populated areas than open land." The blonde haired boy was most likely commenting on the Ursa they had fought.

"Yeah, but I'm still concerned about that mysterious guy we saw earlier, it's like he just _disappeared_." I smirked at the red girl's comment.

"If only you knew." I whispered to myself.

A thought then manifested itself inside my head. One that hadn't even occurred to me when I encountered them earlier.

I heard Salem hum in amusement and physically felt her smirk as she read my mind.

" ** _Very_** _clever."_ She commented.

I could pose as an ally and use them to help me find Cinder, then when the time was right, I could betray them and allow Pyrrha to exact her revenge.

Of course these people held major fucking significance to Pyrrha so I wouldn't kill them, just incapacitate them until the deed is done.

A foreign sense of relief swept over me as I finished my thought, probably from Pyrrha.

 _Probably_.

I weighed up my options and found this idea to be the most fruitful. Sighing, I stood up from my crouched position and walked towards them.

I slowly breached the treeline and stepped on to the dirt road, stamping my feet to rid them of mud.

This, in turn, attracted the attention of the warriors and they spun around, brandishing their weapons.

They lowered them when they saw me and gave each other looks of confusion and concern.

I looked up at them after wiping the rest of the mud away with my hand and placing my bott on the ground.

"Sorry, my bad. Didn't mean to startle you." I played it safe and acted casual, hoping it would deter any form of violence.

I didn't think Pyrrha would appreciate it if I ended up slaughtering her friends.

A feeling of being scowled at confirmed my suspicions.

The group stared at me, apprehension painted their faces.

"Did you four happen to see a big Ursa on the way here?" I asked, playing dumb.

They all slowly nodded.

"Yeah. I know right? Pretty damn scary. Hence why I decided to go around it through the forest." I pointed my thumb at the trees beside me.

Once I was done wiping my hands of any leftover bits of mud I approached them.

They once more raised their weapons at me and I stopped.

"Woah. _Easy_. I'm not going to hurt you." I said slowly, raising my hands up in a defensive pose.

Suddenly the silver-eyed warrior opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah but yo-"

"Raised my sword towards you? You know, it's not just these creatures wandering this path at night. I had to make sure you weren't bandits or something. Never know what could happen." I interrupted her.

Suddenly, they all then lowered their weapons completely, nodding at my reply.

"Well, since we're somewhat on more friendlier terms, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Azrael. _Just_ Azrael."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, this story seemed to be well received, judging from the traffic and number of follow/favourites you guys gave in such a short span of time.**

 **As promised, here's the second chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Writing it was a pain in the ass, but I do it for you. I know, my generosity knows no limits.**

 **I'll "probably" update within the week but work has me strung up by my entrails and I'm ill so no promises.**

 **Have a good one!**

 **-Hydra**


End file.
